


Импульс

by jsandrsn



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Canon-Typical Violence, Fix-It, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love/Hate, M/M, Pre-Slash, Some Humor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsandrsn/pseuds/jsandrsn
Summary: Слетевший с катушек бывший бойфренд Флэша трахает временную линию вместо того, чтобы трахать его, поэтому Флэш решает выебать таймлайн в отместку,или АУ 2х17: Барри из прошлого растворяется из существования.





	1. Шум и ярость

_1:52_

Барри оглядывается вокруг в незнакомой обстановке, посреди оживленной улицы, чтобы убедиться в том, что у него все-таки получилось переместиться во времени. В мыслях почему-то мелькает гордое: «Без помощи Тоуна», — и Барри достаёт из кармана мобильный, чтобы окончательно подтвердить теорию. Цифры на неразблокированном экране показывают, что время — чуть позже после полудня — изменило свой ход, и Барри пытается вспомнить, где должна находиться его младшая версия.

Кейтлин и Циско разработали для него целую стратегию поведения, и Барри вертит в руке шприц с мощным транквилизатором, задумываясь на мгновение. Он знает, что должен находиться сейчас в «Джиттерс» вместе с Айрис, и, скорее всего, доктор Уэллс — Тоун — только что позвонил ему сообщить, что Хартли сбежал.

Он замечает медленно удаляющуюся полосу ярко-жёлтого цвета, и перед тем как повалить Барри на асфальт, расстроенно бормочет под нос:

— Чёрт, я и впрямь был черепахой.

Жалость к себе из прошлого растворяется в самоуверенности. Ни Зум, ни Тоун не ожидают от него такого, а потом будет уже поздно.

Другой Барри удивлённо рассматривает его белую эмблему на костюме, одинаковые черты лица — те, что не скрыты за маской, но это все, что он успевает сделать, потому что в следующий миг от него не остается ничего.

Шприц мгновенно вылетает из руки от удивления, и Барри аккуратно поднимает его и прячет в кармане, чтобы не забыть о нем позже; паника охватывает его, душит неожиданностью, и по спине проходит холодок. «Следовало ожидать, что всё пойдёт не по плану с самого начала», — думает Барри и вздыхает.

Он вновь сверяется с часами — не прошло и минуты — и зажмуривается на несколько мгновений: «Пожалуйста, вот бы он просто успел сбежать».

Проклятая голова решает, что самое время напомнить ему о том, что говорил Харри. «Твой план идиотский», — сказал тогда Уэллс, а теперь эта фраза, кажется, станет его спутницей на всю жизнь.

«Твой план идиотский, — повторяет его внутренний голос, — твой план идиотский, твой план идиотский…»

_1:53_

Барри приходится быстро переодеться в полицейской лаборатории, забросить подальше свой костюм Флэша — гордость Циско — и пытаться вспомнить, в котором из шкафчиков должна лежать его старая униформа.

«Камеры», — вспоминает Барри и замирает: думает о том, как правильно изобразить то, что у него все в порядке, когда на самом деле хочется убежать подальше от Централ Сити, остановиться где-нибудь на вершине Большого Каньона и закричать что есть сил, упав от бессилия на колени.

Он быстро выбегает из лаборатории, останавливается на парковке, рядом с полицейскими машинами, — ему нужно спокойное место, чтобы подумать, а красно-синие лампы на крышах, пусть и неактивные, всё равно внушают ложное чувство безопасности и комфорта. Барри думает о том, как это иронично, и мелкие мысли о постороннем постепенно наполняют его голову, забивают её уверенностью в своём альтер-эго: «Да я же Флэш, чёрт возьми!»

Барри глядит на секундные стрелки наручных часов, которые двигаются в несколько раз медленнее, чем бьётся в груди его сердце. Барри думает о Тоуне, о Харри, о Зуме и об Айрис, думает о том, куда делся Барри, принадлежащий этому временному отрезку, а потом снова о Тоуне.

Ему нужно быть спокойным, думает Барри. Нужно просто вновь пережить прошлый год, убедить Тоуна в том, что он все тот же Барри, который растворился из существования несколько секунд назад. Барри Аллен, который не знает ни предательства, ни правды. Он возвращается в свою лабораторию.

— Проще простого, — истерически хмыкает он, громко хлопая железной дверцей шкафчика.

_1:54_

Он прибывает в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс и тут же замирает, встречая у лифта Тоуна в инвалидном кресле; Барри не знает, чего ему хочется больше: ударить того со всей силы по лицу или сбежать куда-нибудь подальше, чтобы не расплакаться на месте.

— Ты долго. Хартли успел сбежать, — тут же приветствует его лже-Уэллс, и Барри, попытавшись успокоиться, спрашивает, все ли в порядке, но знает, что что-то не так, потому что Тоун подозрительно смотрит на него и, кажется, хочет что-то спросить. Барри прикусывает изнутри щеку и собирает ладони в кулаки, борясь с желанием схватить Тоуна и нарушить ход истории; тот вглядывается в его лицо, и Барри нервно отводит взгляд.

Барри вертит в голове слова Тоуна. «Ты долго» от него звучит как обвинение, провокация и издевка одновременно, и Барри заостряет на этом внимание.

«Он мог спросить, что меня задержало, — думает Аллен в бешенстве. — Но зачем говорить мне: «Ты долго»? Раньше он такого не говорил — он что-то знает? — нет, он не может… Или он пытается манипулировать мной, чтобы я тренировался еще больше?»

— Я бежал так быстро, как мог, — оправдывается Барри и пытается выглядеть виновато. Возможно, Тоун не отличит злость от вины на его лице и не раскроет прямо сейчас.

Доктор Уэллс только скептически хмыкает в ответ и разворачивает коляску, чтобы направиться в пультовую, и Барри облегчённо выдыхает. Кейтлин занимается состоянием Циско, и в медотсеке сильно пахнет нашатырным спиртом. Барри думает о том, что ему физически необходимо выпить, иначе он лопнет от напряжения. Кейтлин говорит о том, что у Циско сотрясение — совсем как в прошлый раз, — и Барри замечает, что доктор Уэллс снова смотрит на него.

— Я рад, что Циско будет в порядке, — оправдывается он перед ним, хотя знает, что не следует. — Я очень за него переживаю.

— Мы все хотим, чтобы Циско поправился поскорее, Барри, — говорит Тоун, и Барри даже верит тому, что слышит: как может он врать настолько убедительно, что в его тоне и голосе слышна правда?

«Не верь, не верь, не верь!» — умоляет он самого себя и даже больно щипает ногтями за кожу на запястье в попытке отрезвиться.

Барри слышит, как Тоун выезжает из пультовой, и едва сдерживается перед желанием посмотреть тому вслед, потому что ему нужно как можно быстрее добиться ответа на уравнение скорости. Он думает о том, что сначала нужно разобраться, навсегда ли пропал Барри-из-прошлого — на всякий случай.

«Почему всегда все идёт не по плану?» — думает Барри.

Потому что твой план идиотский, Аллен.

Спутники не засекают ничего подозрительного, кроме всплеска тахионных частиц несколько минут назад возле кофейни, и это не даёт никакой существенной информации.

«Я и раньше знал, что тахионы замешаны в путешествиях во времени, — ругается он про себя на компьютер. — Тупая машина, дай мне что-то другое!»

Он хочет ударить по столу, будто это как-то облегчит его состояние, но он не может идти на поводу у эмоций. Барри чувствует, будто в помещении становится слишком душно, и он теребит воротник своей футболки, чтобы чуть ослабить давление. Это не помогает — особенно под пристальным взглядом Тоуна через камеры. Аллен, конечно, не поднимает взгляд и вообще пытается выглядеть повседневно. Как слеп он был раньше!

Хочется крикнуть: «Прекрати!» — но дышать в присутствии Тоуна (даже если того сейчас нет в пультовой) становится настолько тяжело, что Барри незаметно включает на телефоне будильник и притворяется, что ему нужно срочно идти. Кейтлин кивает и немного улыбается на прощание, доктор Уэллс — Барри уверен — все видел.

«Твой план идиотский».

_2:03_

Барри по привычке проверяет время на часах, которые ему подарил — подарит — Джо на Рождество. Он легко улыбается, вспоминая, как Джо назвал его своим сыном, но замирает, когда понимает, что в этом времени его отец всё ещё сидит в тюрьме.

«О нет, что, если Тоун заметил, что у меня те же часы, что и у Джо? — мелькает мысль на грани паники. — У нас не может быть двух одинаковых фамильных наручных часов, это неправильно».

Барри жмурится, проводит ладонью по лицу и бежит в Старлинг Сити. «Логово» Оливера выглядит по-прежнему полным металлических труб, станков и просто серого-зелёного «армейского» цвета, и Фелисити, сидящая за компьютером в блузке и юбке с пастельным цветочным узором, всё так же не вписывается в композицию; однако всё правильно, она находится как раз-таки на своём месте.

Барри пугается: что, если Тоун, узнав о личности Стрелы, установил камеры и в этом месте? Мысли заставляют его пятиться назад, и Барри думает, что его просто охватила паранойя, но что-то в голове продолжает говорить о том, что Тоун узнает всё, что он расскажет Фелисити. Барри нервно проглатывает слюну и всё-таки убегает прочь, замечая, как Фелисити очень-очень медленно начинает поворачиваться в его сторону, видимо, услышав какой-то звук. Дрожь охватывает его тело, и Барри останавливается в какой-то незнакомой кофейне, чтобы сделать передышку.

Как только он тушит чуть загоревшийся левый рукав кофты и заказывает простой бескофеиновый эспрессо («Очень сложно теперь будет заказывать кофе в «Джиттерс», если здесь ещё не придумали «Флэша», — слишком спокойно думает Барри) и садится за свободный столик, то понимает, что у него трясутся руки.

«Будь сильным ради отца», — говорит себе Аллен. Если ему и в самом деле придётся прожить через весь этот кошмар заново, он постарается, чтобы отец вышел из тюрьмы не после смерти Тоуна.

Эдди.

Барри собирает ладони вместе, пытаясь удержать дрожь, и наваливается на лежащие на столе руки головой. Он едва удерживается от того, чтобы не прикрыть глаза и отдаться усталости.

Как только бариста произносит его имя, телефон в кармане начинает вибрировать, и Барри, привыкший к тому, что обычно после звонков ему приходится кого-то спасать, автоматически берет трубку, не глядя на экран.

— Барри! Куда ты сбежал? Я только отвернулась — а столик уже пустой! — говорит Айрис, но Барри не чувствует злости в её тоне.

— Хей, Айрис, пожалуйста, скажи, что ты не сердишься. Мне нужно было… сбегать кое-куда. Очень срочно, — оправдывается он и тут же меняет тему: — Так чего ты звонишь? Ты же не в опасности, нет?

Айрис всё ещё не знает, кто скрывается под маской Флэша.

— Что? Почему я должна быть в опасности, Барри? — смеётся она. — Нет, я в порядке; честное слово, иногда ты напоминаешь мне папу.

Барри неловко хмыкает в динамик: если бы она знала… Он забирает кофе и выходит на улицу.

— …так вот, что я звоню: Харрисон Уэллс объявил пресс-конференцию в холле участка, а я и моя «нянька» уже едем сюда…

— Извини, я сейчас не в лаборатории, — говорит Барри слишком быстро, перебивая. Он проглатывает целые буквы, а кое-где и слоги.

Имя «Харрисон Уэллс» бьёт не так сильно после того, как он узнал поближе Харри, но Аллен злится на Тоуна, ненавидит того за простое существование.

«Почему ты не можешь оказать нам всем услугу и просто сдохнуть?» — кричит он в своей голове, а затем пугается своих же мыслей: это неправильно — желать людям смерти. Барри берёт себя в руки и натягивает на лицо фальшивую улыбку:

— Но готов поспорить на что угодно, что доберусь пешком быстрее, чем вы на такси.

— О, Барри Аллен, ты же знаешь, что я всегда выигрываю, — протягивает Айрис. — Только не опаздывай слишком сильно, — и отключается, смеясь.

_2:30_

— Хей, вот ты где! Мы только что приехали, все собираются, — восклицает Айрис, махая рукой.

Барри, пытаясь замаскировать сильную одышку, признаёт (снова выбирая свою лучшую фальшивую улыбку для подруги детства):

— Ладно, но я предлагаю признать ничью. Я даже не опоздал.

Айрис приподнимает брови и ухмыляется:

— Хорошо, но я уступаю тебе только потому, что ты чертовски милый, — говорит она и стряхивает что-то с его плеча. — Погоди, это что, пепел? Где ты вообще ходишь?

Барри открывает рот и думает, что бы такого сказать, но тут же поднимается шум, создаваемый прибывшими журналистами, — и снова его спасает Уэллс, который подъезжает на своей коляске к специально поставленному столу с оборудованием для пресс-конференции. Айрис тихо извиняется и отходит от него.

— Спасибо, что собрались так быстро. Те, кто до конца прочитал десятитомный отчет Комиссии Норриса, уже в курсе событий, что привели к взрыву ускорителя частиц лабораторий С.Т.А.Р. Или… вы думаете, что знаете, — говорит Уэллс, и Барри поджимает губы. — Исследования Комиссии выявили, что катастрофа была вызвана серией обстоятельств, которые никто не мог предугадать, включая меня. Однако, правда в том, что меня предупреждали о возможности нарушения работы ускорителя. Меня предупредил бывший коллега… друг, однако я решил проигнорировать его слова, и таким образом, я подвел вас всех.

Барри пытается не закатить глаза, потому что знает, что эти признания для Уэллса не значат ничего. Тоун внезапно смотрит на него, и Барри растерянно подделывает веру в искренность доктора.

Ему нужно притворяться лучше, думает Аллен, если он хочет выжить. Тоун убьёт его, как только поймёт, что не сможет попасть домой; он не может позволить этому случиться.

— Как сказал мой новый друг, — Барри еле сдерживается, чтобы не поморщиться от слова «друг», произнесенного им, — я подвел этот город… Я подвел этот город, но больше всего — тех, кто мне доверял. И, выступая сегодня перед вами, я надеюсь, что это мой первый шаг к тому, чтобы вернуть их доверие. И ваше доверие тоже.

Тоун выглядит немного растерянным (Барри думает, что тот прочёл что-то по его лицу), пытается что-то добавить, но все-таки заканчивает речь:

— Есть у кого-нибудь вопросы?

Барри не верит Тоуну ни на секунду, не верит ни в раскаяние, ни в часть об ответственности, ни в слово «друг»; он едва сдерживается и все-таки не отворачивается, смотрит на Уэллса до конца, когда тот выделяет из толпы Айрис и позволяет говорить ей. На лице, глядя уже на неё в центре внимания, все-таки появляется ухмылка, и Барри мысленно говорит Тоуну: «Спасибо».

А затем: «Ненавижу тебя».

_4:10_

— Хартли уже вышел на связь? — спрашивает Уэллс у Кейтлин, и Барри думает о Крысолове, о том, как похожи их истории.

Барри не хочет во второй раз оказываться на пороге жизни и смерти, но ему нужно подать Циско идею проверить конкретные папки незаметно. Уэллс негромко, но не неслышно говорит Циско о том, что «не было никаких Избранных», и Барри пытается определить правду от вымысла, но у него совсем не получается: Тоун говорит именно то, с чем согласен Барри, а в голосе его почти отеческая теплота.

Барри отворачивается.

Внезапно что-то начинает искрить, и в помещении раздается голос Хартли:

— Отличный гамбит, Харрисон. Но это не конец.

— Хартли, чего ты хочешь? Чего ты хочешь, Хартли, я уже признался сегодня.

— Город и так тебя ненавидел, — говорит Ратауэй, и Барри вновь с ним соглашается. — Думаешь, я не заметил, что эта жалкая пресс-конференция — всего лишь жертва слоном? Нет-нет-нет, я разыграл с тобой слишком много партий, чтобы просто дать тебе уйти. Это между тобой, мной и Флэшем.

«Вот оно! — думает Барри. — Теперь нужно только сказать Циско о совпадении».

— Ты не захочешь играть со мной на такие ставки, — говорит Тоун, и Барри различает в его голосе раздражение и угрозу.

«Почему все злодеи делают метафоры, связанные с шахматами? Почему не карты или не домино?» — думает он.

Барри больше не слушает, лишь кивает, когда Уэллс смотрит на него.

— Циско, почему он упомянул меня? Проверь, что пропало в папках с моими данными, — может, это как-то поможет?

Взволнованный голос Циско через несколько секунд подтверждает его слова:

— О нет, ты прав, Хартли забрал все данные о твоих молекулярных сканах.

Барри взмахивает рукой и смотрит на Тоуна, который вот-вот соберется протестовать, чтобы Флэш никуда не бежал.

— Я не могу позволить ему кому-то навредить, — опережает того Барри.

«Наслаждайся беспокойством обо мне, — думает Барри и случайно не сдерживает улыбку. — Я тебе нужен, ты не можешь мной рисковать».

Тоун хмурится, явно не понимая, к чему Аллен улыбается, поэтому тот слишком быстро говорит:

— Вы мне небезразличны, — Барри подделывает теплоту во взгляде, представляя вместо Тоуна Джо. — Нам нужно отследить его местоположение.

Когда Хартли найден, Уэллс на прощание говорит ему не недооценивать Хартли, и Барри с трудом повторяет свои прошлые слова:

— Что ж, хорошо, что у меня есть вы, — улыбается он и показывает рукой на наушник.

Уэллс едва приподнимает уголки рта в улыбке, которая выглядит слишком искренней, и Барри хочется его ударить: «Хватит притворяться, я знаю, что ты меня ненавидишь! Додумайся до того решения, которое нужно мне»; тот резко стирает с лица улыбку и поднимает указательный палец вверх:

— Стой, вот оно. Радиоволны в твоем наушнике…

Барри бормочет: «Ну конечно, это же так очевидно», затем кивает, отключает гарнитуру и бежит — и замечает, как медленно начинает хмуриться Тоун в подозрении. «Он знает!» — думает Барри и почти не обращает внимания на дорогу. Он еле успевает спасти женщину из летящей вниз машины и заставляет себя сосредоточиться на Хартли, который вот-вот скинет с моста еще несколько авто, полных людей.

Барри повторяет свои прошлые действия, но становится немного непривычно работать без голосов друзей — и Тоуна — в наушнике, когда он привык к переругиваниям Харри и Циско во время того, как он выходит на утренние патрули; ему не хватает Айрис и Джо, которые парой слов способны заставить его продолжать бороться, и не хватает отца, который изредка приезжает в город — уже что-то, — зовет его: «Хей, боец!», долго-долго обнимает и одним только своим присутствием заставляет улыбаться от радости, что он свободен.

Резкий звон в ушах заставляет лечь на асфальт от боли, и Барри понимает, что снова отвлекся. Он поднимается, бегает по мосту из стороны в сторону, уклоняясь от звуковых ударов, и наконец добирается до перчаток Крысолова.

— Все кончено, Хартли.

— Потрясающе, — презрительно восклицает Ратэвей, и Барри ухмыляется. — И он заменил меня тобой? Полный идиот. Я поймал тебя на одну и ту же удочку дважды.

Хартли смотрит выжидающе на свои перчатки, которые начинают вибрировать, а затем на Барри. Аллен знает, что это не слишком-то благородно — смеяться над противником, но ничего не может с собой поделать (в этот раз Тоуну не нужно спасать его):

— Ты уверен? — весело спрашивает Барри и всё-таки чего-то ждет.

Хартли выглядит удивлённым.

— Это ничего не значит. Вы выпустите меня в любом случае.

— Я знаю, — почему-то отвечает Барри, не зная, что делать дальше.

Хартли непонимающе моргает, но гордо поднимается с асфальта на ноги и протягивает руки ладонями вверх в ожидании, что Флэш наденет на него наручники.

— Дай угадаю: стоп-слово — «красный»? — язвит Хартли.

Барри, в замешательстве от пришедшей на ум сумасшедшей мысли, говорит невпопад:

— Да-да, подожди, я думаю, — и пристально смотрит на Хартли, имеющего с ним слишком много общего. — Ты все еще хочешь отомстить Уэллсу?

— Извини, чем я занимаюсь, по-твоему?

— Мне кажется, у нас есть общие цели, — говорит Барри, выжидает небольшую паузу и почти шепотом (точно опасаясь того, что отключенная гарнитура вдруг заработает; или того, что Тоун повесил на него самого прослушку — «А что, это вполне может быть вероятно, учитывая то, что он сталкерил меня и моих близких в течение пятнадцати лет») продолжает: — Я знаю, кто Харрисон Уэллс на самом деле.

Хартли хмыкает в ответ:

— А ты не совсем безнадёжен. Признаюсь, не ожидал от тебя.

Барри пропускает издёвку мимо ушей.

— Я собираюсь тебя вырубить сейчас. Объясню все позже, — на ходу придумывает он план действий, пытаясь выглядеть уверенно, потому что пока что в голове появляются идеи, которые нельзя будет применить из-за Тоуна, а ему нужно время, чтобы подумать.

Хартли хочет что-то сказать, и Барри выходит на сверхскорость, игнорируя его.

«Твой план идиотский», — снова мелькает голос Харри где-то на периферии сознания, пока остальная часть занимается тем, что поддаётся возникшему где-то в груди чувству надежды: «Возможно, всё и в самом деле не так плохо».

_6:20_

— Ты в полном порядке, — все-таки заявляет Кейтлин после осмотра.

— Я же говорил! Это был всего лишь один удар, я даже почти ничего не почувствовал, — объясняет он.

— Как твой лечащий врач заявляю, что ты официально здоров, — с улыбкой подтверждает она и поворачивается к Циско.

— Я думаю, что последую совету своего доктора и устрою себе постельный режим, — наконец, говорит он.

— Что за прекрасная идея!

— Ага, у меня такое ощущение, будто у меня похмелье, только сильнее раз в десять.

— Не удивлена.

Барри добродушно смеется, наблюдая за Циско и Кейтлин, которые уходят по домам (Циско и Кейтлин из его будущего шутят мрачновато, а в их глазах гораздо меньше радости из-за того, через что они прошли вместе с ним), а затем видит, как улыбается Тоун, и ему очень сложно не изменить выражение лица. Он выдыхает, не зная, что говорить теперь, когда они остались лишь вдвоём.

— Мне очень сложно, — разбивает лёд Уэллс, — признавать свои ошибки. Особенно перед целым городом, но ещё… Ещё и перед моими близкими друзьями, — извиняется он, и Барри, зная, что всё это ложь, отчего-то улыбается.

Аллен знает: то, что он сейчас скажет, может повлиять на его «миссию». Если он ответит так же, как и прежде, Тоун чуть ослабит свои попытки «вернуть доверие», однако всякий промах, который он допустит в будущем, нельзя будет списать на то, что он всё ещё обижен на доктора Уэллса. Если он откажет Тоуну в доверии сейчас, тот попытается сделать его ещё более зависимым от доктора Уэллса, но в игре хотя бы будут небольшие передышки.

—…надеюсь, что однажды у меня получится вернуть твоё доверие.

Тоун договаривает свою речь, и Барри внезапно ощущает, как земля уходит из-под ног. Отчётливо раздаётся в ушах свой пульс, и Барри даже обдумывает возможность взять больше времени для решения, перейдя на суперскорость. В конце концов, вспоминаются наставления лже-Уэллса о путешествиях во времени.

«Я хочу, чтобы ты повторил каждое движение, которое ты делал раньше», — сказал ему тогда Тоун.

Сейчас тот немного ссутулился в инвалидном кресле, подавшись немного вбок и опираясь на правую руку, что лежит на подлокотнике.

— Это случилось сегодня, — отвечает Барри и улыбается, по привычке «старого Барри» хлопая доктора по плечу в знак поддержки.

«Ты никогда не получишь моё доверие обратно», — хочет он сказать напоследок, однако молча выходит из пультовой, оставляя Тоуна в одиночестве.


	2. Схожу из-за тебя с ума

_11:27_

Барри бросает тоскливый взгляд на циферблат подаренных ему часов и прячет их под подушкой, чтобы никто не догадался об их существовании. Возможно, теперь Джо никогда ему их не подарит, ведь он вполне может умереть сейчас — _если_ Тоун догадается о том, кто он такой — и не прожить достаточно, чтобы достичь этого момента. Барри вспоминает, как Джо назвал его своим сыном, а затем невольно думает о Харри, о том, как он наконец-то принял лицо настоящего Уэллса и перестал думать о Тоуне, глядя на него. А теперь это повторяется снова — и Барри утыкается лицом в подушку, чтобы хоть как-то сдержать истерику.

«_Тоун не должен это увидеть_».

Барри вспоминает, как зашёл в участок под конец рабочего дня и издали заметил Эдди, болтающего с Джо о чём-то по поводу дела Крысолова. Он тут же сбежал в лабораторию, не способный находиться с Эдди в одном помещении. А затем Джо вдруг заводит разговор об Уэллсе, о том, что пресс-конференция требовала много мужества, которого многим обычно не хватает — и Барри давится воздухом, когда отвечает что-то, едва напоминающее «да».

—…конечно, ты прав, — продолжает Барри, когда понимает, что этого недостаточно. — На глазах всего города признать свою ошибку — это требует смелости и честности.

Он перефразирует то, что говорит ему Джо, и ему больно от того, что он не может ответить искренне. Он думает, что так лучше для всех.

Эгоизм, к которому Барри никогда не прислушивается, точно оскорбляется: «_Но не для тебя_». Какая-то часть внутри него насмешливо вертит брошенную доктором МакГи фразу: «_Теперь я понимаю, почему Харрисон такого высокого о вас мнения, мистер Аллен. У вас двоих много общего_».

У него слезятся глаза весь остаток дня, и Джо дважды спрашивает, всё ли с ним в порядке. Барри что-то бормочет про внезапную аллергию, о которой никто не знал. Сейчас, лёжа лицом в подушку, он позволяет паранойе взять верх над отчаянием и грустью: если Джо заметил разницу в поведении, то Тоун увидит то же самое. Вот только Джо знает его почти всю жизнь.

«_Как и Тоун_».

Барри достаёт наушники и громко включает музыку, чтобы она «перекрикивала» его мысли, и целый час пытается заснуть, вслушиваясь в бодрящие мотивы. Лучше так, думает он, чем ничего.

_8:57_

Аллен просыпается за три минуты до своего будильника, а затем спросонья смотрит в потолок пустым взглядом под раздражающий звон, что следует дальше. Мотивации вставать отчего-то нет, и Барри отрешённо раздумывает о том, что было бы неплохо взять выходной на работе (и в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс тоже, хотя сейчас он там не работает).

Он ждёт десять минут, пока не собирается, наконец, с мыслями, и сразу же направляется на работу, по пути забегая в кофейню и покупая себе завтрак. Джо уже находится в участке, когда он туда прибывает. Эдди вместе с Джо заходит к нему в лабораторию за какими-то анализами, и Барри вновь не удерживает судорожный вздох, когда видит человека, который пожертвовал собой ради них всех.

— Между вами всё в порядке, Барри? Я думал, что ты уже смирился с тем, что Айрис…

— Нет-нет, — перебивает он. — Это уже в прошлом… Просто, видимо, моя аллергия всё ещё не прошла, и тебе кажется…

— Аллергия или нет, но ведёшь ты себя странно, — замечает Джо.

Если Джо заметил, думает Барри, то Тоун наверняка уже вычислил то, что он из будущего. Аллен в панике замирает на несколько секунд, а затем только понимает, что Джо ждёт его ответа.

— Да я всегда веду себя странно, — выдавливает из себя неловкую улыбку он, а затем вспоминает похожий разговор.

— Поверю на слово, но разве у тебя сейчас не должна быть тренировка в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс? — спрашивает Джо, и Барри замирает со стопкой бумаг в руках, понимая, что совсем забыл про то, что в этом времени он тренировался по другому графику.

Он не готов оставаться с Тоуном наедине на такое количество времени, думает Барри, а затем обрывает себя: ему в любом случае придётся привыкнуть к нынешним условиям, и нельзя избегать общества лже-Уэллса вечно.

— Вот чёрт, ты прав, — бормочет Барри, проводя ладонью по лицу. — Кажется, я совсем не выспался, если в голове такой беспорядок, — он выдавливает неловкий смешок. — Думаю, мне стоит бежать тогда, чтобы не заставлять доктора Уэллса ждать ещё больше. Увидимся позже, Джо.

Он легко хлопает приёмного отца по плечу на прощание и выбегает из своей лаборатории, а затем останавливается посередине улицы от внезапной мысли. Скорость: сейчас Барри в несколько раз быстрее, чем должен быть, и Тоун обязательно это заметит, если он не скроет эту разницу.

Но Тоун поймёт, что Барри намеренно медлит на тренировках; к тому же, двигаясь на своей нынешней скорости, он сможет спасти больше людей — он не может позволить кому-то умереть, зная, что может помочь.

Аллен нервно вздыхает и проводит рукой по волосам, точно это как-то поможет прийти к верному решению. Чтобы поймать Тоуна без потерь, нужно быть осторожным, терпеливым и жестоким — как сам Тоун.

«_У вас двоих много общего_», — мелькает в голове, а затем Барри мотает головой в отрицании:

— Нет, я не стану таким, как он.

_9:46_

— Извините, я снова опаздываю, — неловко улыбается Аллен вместо приветствия, встречая Тоуна возле тренировочной.

— Да, и поэтому я сам спускаюсь сюда на несколько минут позже назначенного времени, — отвечает Уэллс с лёгкой ухмылкой. Барри понимает это как «я в курсе всего, что ты делаешь». — Впрочем, ты всё-таки заставил меня ждать тебя сегодня. Я надеюсь, что ты помнишь: то, что ты делаешь, касается не только тебя.

«Разумеется, ты тренируешь меня только для того, чтобы исполнить свой великий план», — думает Барри и кивает:

— Конечно, доктор Уэллс.

Тоун отвечает мягкой улыбкой, и Барри быстрее отворачивается, чтобы не смотреть на неё и не вспоминать то, каким добрым и понимающим мог быть Тоун.

«Всё, что ему нужно, — это твоё доверие, — говорит Аллен самому себе. — Ему на тебя плевать. Не попадайся, не попадайся…»

Барри встаёт на дорожку и начинает бежать; обычно он избавляется от всех ненужных мыслей во время бега: всё становится таким ясным, чётким и крайне простым, — но не сейчас, когда он чувствует на себе пристальный взгляд человека, которого он ненавидит. И, несмотря на все предыдущие попытки оправдать того или простить, попытки взглянуть на ситуацию со стороны Тоуна, Барри думает, что никогда не сможет избавить себя от этой ненависти. Она всё ещё отравляет его, иначе он бы давно смог успокоиться и перейти к рациональным действиям вместо того, чтобы злиться на себя и на Тоуна.

Барри всё-таки закрывает глаза, представляет, что сейчас полдень, а Харри и Кейтлин стоят за стеклом, негромко обсуждая сыворотку скорости или что-то своё. Иногда они забывали выключать микрофон, и Барри слышал, как Харри раздражённо говорил о том, какой он медленный по сравнению с Зумом; это было обидно, но он не мог винить Уэллса за беспокойство о дочери. Тоун, в отличие от Харри, почти никогда не давил словами, а только мотивировал развивать скорость («Он манипулировал тобой», — напоминает себе Аллен снова, боясь забыть об этом факте).

—…Барри! — слышится где-то вдали. — Ты можешь остановиться.

Он открывает глаза и тормозит, а затем сходит с дорожки и садится на пластиковый каркас, чтобы поправить шнурки и немного передохнуть; он находит глазами напряжённое лицо Тоуна. Тревога начинает бить по нему с новой силой, но затем доктор Уэллс улыбается ему, и Барри отчего-то хочется верить этой улыбке, несмотря на то, что она наверняка неискренняя — всего лишь часть плана Тоуна.

— Ты, — начинает говорить Тоун, и Барри напрягается, — уничтожил предыдущий лучший результат.

— Как быстро я бежал? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Аллен, пряча тревогу под заинтересованностью и показной радостью.

— Две целых и одна десятая Маха.

Барри широко улыбается.

«Вот чёрт».

С этими результатами Тоун может хоть сегодня начать исполнение своего плана, заставить его открыть портал, угрожая близким. В прошлый раз Барри пришлось прибегнуть к помощи Оливера и Огненного Шторма, чтобы победить Тоуна. Он не знает, сможет ли сделать это сейчас в одиночку.

«Скорее всего, нет, — думает Барри. — Обратный Флэш быстрее Траектории, наверное, быстрее Зума, если в будущем Флэш на протяжении веков борется с Тоуном, а не с Джеем».

— Что-то не так, Барри? — заботливо спрашивает Тоун, и Аллен пугается того, насколько очевидны его эмоции.

«_Может, он вычислил меня уже давно, но продолжает играть, чтобы просто посмотреть на то, как мне больно_».

— Нет, просто… — он делает паузу, будто выдавливая из себя признание.

«_Он уже делал это раньше_».

— Просто мне кажется, что этого недостаточно, чтобы одолеть Обратного Флэша, вы знаете… Я чувствую, что могу стать быстрее, доктор Уэллс, но сравниться с ним по скорости кажется почти невозможным.

Он смотрит на Тоуна, открывая часть своих опасений, но со злостью и обвинением во взгляде. Тоун чуть наклоняет голову вбок и снимает очки на несколько секунд, разглядывая чистые линзы (на его лице мелькает усмешка, которую Барри замечает с трудом, не слишком сильный в чтении эмоций), а затем вновь надевает их обратно.

— Я думаю, мы с тобой оба согласимся в том, что нет ничего невозможного, — говорит Уэллс мягко.

Барри кивает и опускает голову, чуть устало выдыхает, но затем его глаза загораются блеском, и он встаёт с места: вот он, его шанс.

— Вообще-то, доктор Уэллс, я тут думал о том, что, возможно, мы думаем об увеличении моей скорости не в том направлении, — он поднимает голову и смотрит на Тоуна, надеясь на то, что в этот раз всё наконец-то получится.

— Правда? — Тоун приподнимает одну бровь, выражая заинтересованность.

Они добираются до пультовой, пока Барри говорит:

— Я изучал разные техники, задействованные в беге, и я подумал, что наука в скорости так же важна, как и физическая сила и техника, — он быстро выписывает собственные наброски маркером на доске, а затем оборачивается к задумчиво сидящему в инвалидном кресле Тоуну. — Просто я не могу понять, как можно это применить ко мне, — Барри замечает, как Тоун подъезжает ближе к нему, и начинает нервничать. Он хватает себя за локоть, неуверенно поднимая уголки рта и пытаясь выглядеть как можно неподозрительно. — Подумал, что, если кто и сумеет мне помочь, это будете вы.

Взгляд Тоуна ненадолго расфокусирован, когда тот смотрит на доску, а затем Аллен наблюдает за тем, как лже-Уэллс прищуривается, глядя на него.

«Если он не догадался до сих пор, он точно разгадает всё сейчас», — думает Барри и поджимает губы.

— Ничего себе, что за скоростное уравнение вы составили, мистер Аллен.

— Ага, — отвечает Барри, немного отворачивается, мелко кивая несколько раз, — я много читаю в своё свободное время.

— Видимо, Обратный Флэш и в самом деле забрался тебе в голову, раз ты принялся рассматривать подобные… неординарные методы, — говорит Тоун с усмешкой, наклоняя голову и смотря на него исподлобья.

Тоун снимает очки и вздыхает, замирая на несколько секунд с приоткрытым ртом. Барри замечает, что тот смотрит теперь лишь на доску и поворачивается к нему тогда, когда слышит:

— Так что вы думаете? Можете помочь?

Тоун смотрит на линзы и надевает очки обратно, и Барри кажется, что Тоун вот-вот его атакует, когда тот неторопливо привстаёт со своего кресла, чтобы поправиться. «Не паникуй», — говорит он себе и с трудом удерживается от каких-либо резких движений, а затем Уэллс тянется за маркером и соглашается:

— Посмотрим, что я смогу сделать.

Барри улыбается, впервые в этом времени — искренне.

Тоун изучает доску, и теперь Аллен может смотреть на него, будто надеясь увидеть какой-то результат сразу же; лже-Уэллс совсем не похож на Харри, рассуждает Барри: его лицо не так подвижно, хотя Тоун и казался открытым и дружелюбным раньше, когда они сблизились — в отличие от Харри, лицо которого почти всегда выражало раздражение (если рядом не было Джесси, конечно), несмотря на то, что Харри вообще-то оказался не психопатом-убийцей, как Тоун, а хорошим человеком.

Барри вспоминает Джея и понимает, что у лже-Уэллса больше общего с тем, как вёл себя Гаррик, чем со своим двойником с Земли-2 (даже если то был и не двойник, потому что сейчас перед ним находится ненастоящий Уэллс). Впрочем, Джей был слишком идеальным: он не отправлял Тони Вудворда на смерть, чтобы спасти себя, не запускал ускоритель частиц, зная о риске взрыва. Джей и в самом деле не совершал никаких ошибок, думает Барри, вот только в Тоуна он продолжал верить даже тогда, когда узнал о причастности в смерти своей матери.

—Мистер Аллен, — вдруг слышит он оклик и моргает, избавляясь от посторонних мыслей и концентрируясь на настоящем, — могу я спросить, как вы додумались до этой формулы?

Тоун показывает закрытым маркером под одной из переменных, и Барри не понимает вопроса, чуть хмурится в удивлении. Он смотрит сначала на доску, а затем снова на Тоуна: лицо Обратного Флэша будто показывает настоящие эмоции, потому что глаза Тоуна блестят так ярко и живо, что Барри по-настоящему читает в них что-то, что он не может себе объяснить.

А затем он понимает.

— Хм, — он чуть мнётся, думая над ответом и немного отводит взгляд, — я думаю, что это пришло ко мне в голову, когда я пытался решить то, что находится сверху.

Не может же он просто сказать: «Эту формулу я выписал из книги, которую мне дал Уэллс с Земли-2, где технологии куда могущественнее наших».

— Я ошибся, доктор Уэллс?

— Нет, — отвечает Тоун, явно не следя за своей речью в это мгновение, потому что его взгляд расфокусирован, но затем он всё-таки добавляет: — Нет, ты не ошибся, просто я не видел подобного прежде, — лже-Уэллс мягко улыбается.

Барри еле слышно выдыхает через рот, а затем Тоун говорит:

— Могу поклясться, что этой формулы не существовало прежде. Вы не перестаёте удивлять меня, мистер Аллен.

Барри нервно, коротко смеётся и вдруг отвечает другим голосом:

— Если я так хорош с расчётами, как вы говорите, мне следовало искать работу в научной сфере. Кто знает, может, если бы я тоже работал в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс, ваш ускоритель и вовсе бы не взорвался.

Тоун резко поднимает одну бровь, явно не ожидая подобного, и Барри замирает.

«Что я наделал?» — он открывает рот, но не произносит ни слова, не зная, что теперь делать, ведь эта фраза имеет потенциал разрушить всю его игру.

— Доктор Уэллс… — начинает Барри, однако не заканчивает то, что должно было быть извинением, потому что Тоун хмыкает и прерывает его движением руки.

— Всё в порядке, Барри, — говорит Уэллс. Барри, впрочем, знает, что это не так; однако, если Тоун позволяет ему не оправдываться, то так даже лучше: ложь даётся ему не так легко и приносит лишь разочарование. — Я понимаю, что нельзя так просто забыть о том, что я сделал; это не тот поступок, который можно полностью отпустить и принять.

Барри думает о том, что Тоун говорит совсем не о взрыве ускорителя.

Барри думает, что Тоун прав.

_11:54_

Барри оставляет Уэллса одного и бежит на работу, чтобы капитан хотя бы мог увидеть его на рабочем месте. Конечно, все анализы и отчёты уже давно завершены, потому что он использует свою скорость, чтобы не отвлекаться на бумажную работу и оставаться сосредоточенным на том, что имеет значение. Джо ловит его в лаборатории и спрашивает его о состоянии здоровья, и Барри снова чувствует страх, потому что его ложь очевидна, а сам он ведёт себя немного агрессивно, желая, чтобы Джо оставил его одного. В конце концов, он покидает рабочее место и заходит в редакцию Айрис, зная, что она всегда могла успокоить его, когда ему плохо (даже если сейчас она не знает о том, кем он является на самом деле).

Он находит её за оформлением статьи о Флэше, и она приятно удивляется тому, что он приходит поддержать её на новой работе. Айрис, как и Джо, сразу чувствует, что что-то не так, но не настаивает на том, чтобы он поделился проблемами, а предлагает прогуляться в только начавшееся обеденное время. Краем глаза Барри замечает Линду и слегка улыбается своей бывшей девушке, а затем отворачивается: неужели ему снова нужно будет встречаться с ней, чтобы сохранить временную линию в целости и не изменить чего-нибудь ненароком. Он всё ещё помнит, как изменился целый день из-за решения поймать Погодного Волшебника до того, как тот спустил бы на Централ Сити цунами.

Он не хочет разбивать сердце Линде ещё раз, пусть тогда они и расстались друзьями не только на словах, а позже он даже раскрыл ей своё альтер-эго. Айрис просит его немного подождать, пока она завершает свои дела и говорит с Мейсоном Бриджем.

С человеком, чью судьбу он может изменить. Бридж погиб от руки Тоуна, но ему необязательно погибать сейчас, ведь Барри собирается изменить эту часть истории. Кажется, думает Аллен, ему стоит завести дневник со списком людей, чьи жизни ему предстоит изменить.

_1:17_

— Ах, — приветствует его Хартли, — я надеялся на встречу с Циско, а не с тобой, Барри.

Он приподнимает брови в удивлении: он и не знал, что Крысолов вычислил его тайну, — а затем хмурится, ведь если бы тот хотел по-настоящему уничтожить его до конца в его времени, после неудачи на мосту, то мог бы раскрыть его.

«_Почему Хартли не воспользовался этой возможностью?_» — он снимает с себя маску, больше не видя смысла в том, чтобы скрываться.

— Я не думаю, что Циско хочет видеть тебя так же сильно, как ты его, — отвечает Барри, и Хартли усмехается, находя в этом иронию.

— Но _ты_ хочешь?

— Я принёс тебе обед, — нейтрально говорит он и показывает на бумажный пакет в своих руках, который он передаёт Хартли через мгновение. — И хотел поговорить, — добавляет Барри, — тебе всё равно пока что нечем занять себя.

Ратауэй ненадолго прищуривается, пристально глядя на него.

— Позволь угадать: об Уэллсе? — Хартли улыбается. — Всё, что я хотел бы о нём сказать, ты уже слышал, а если и нет, то догадываешься о том, какие слова для него у меня найдутся. Какие ещё общие темы могут у нас быть?

— Тебе обязательно отталкивать от себя людей?

— Я тебя отталкиваю? Ого, Барри, ты почти расстроен. Если бы я не знал тебя лучше, предположил бы, что тебе хотелось бы провести время в моей компании, — отвечает Хартли и усмехается, шурша пакетом в руках.

— Почему бы тебе не съесть что-нибудь, а я пока буду говорить, — злится Барри, поджимая губы, и даже слегка привстаёт на носочки от нетерпения, когда Ратауэй разворачивает из упаковки бургер.

Лицо Хартли сильно меняется по мере прочтения текста, который Аллен пять минут назад написал на небольшой бумажке. Хартли удивлённо, но в то же время заинтересованно смотрит на него, а затем мнёт записку и бросает на дно пакета, притворяясь, что ищет салфетки.

— Так о чём ты хотел поговорить? — спрашивает Хартли, намекая на то, что пауза затянулась, и Барри теряется, не зная, что делать, потому что он рассчитывал на импровизацию, ведь главное — Ратауэй достаёт со дна пакета дешёвый смартфон, куда Барри уже вбил свой номер (тоже новый, потому что он не будет удивлён, если узнает о том, что Тоун ещё и прослушивает его звонки).

Хартли прячет телефон в карман брюк и выжидающе смотрит на него, и Аллен говорит первое, что приходит в голову:

— Я… я слышал, что ты довольно умён, — начинает он и ненадолго замолкает прежде чем перейти к сути: — В общем, я бы хотел узнать, получилось ли бы у тебя решить кое-что…

— Вчера я пытался тебя убить, а сегодня ты обращаешься ко мне за помощью, — перебивает его Хартли, взглядом передавая раздражение, и Барри представляет у себя в голове, что Ратауэй, если бы имел возможность, ответил бы что-то вроде: «Неужели ты не мог найти тему получше?»

— Забудь, — завершает разговор Аллен, разворачиваясь к выходу, — это было ошибкой.

И он понимает, что пока лучше бы поддерживать эту взаимную неприязнь для Уэллса, чтобы тот не начал подозревать его в симпатии к Крысолову, но то, что Хартли говорит, отчего-то больно сбивает точным ударом в висок.

Откуда у него вообще появилась уверенность в том, что Тоун в самом деле поможет ему, а не направит по ложному пути? Он показал достаточную скорость для того, чтобы не умереть во время запланированного путешествия во времени, — а это всё, что Тоуну от него нужно.

— Может, я позвоню тебе, когда выберусь отсюда, — насмешливо вбрасывает последнее слово Хартли. — Ты, конечно, не мой тип, но кто знает — может что и получится, а я люблю экспериментировать.

_1:30_

Барри входит в пультовую, тут же замечая на себе заинтересованный взгляд Тоуна, и заставляет себя не думать о том, кто находится перед ним на самом деле.

«Представь, что это Харри», — умоляет он своё воображение. Он знает, что это ни за что не сработает, потому что иногда — но слишком часто — он относился к Харри так же, как и к Тоуну: надеялся на то, что у него всегда найдутся ответы, на то, что он станет его мотиватором становиться быстрее; в конце концов, он всегда искал его одобрения, его компании, точно пытаясь стереть из памяти предательство.

— Барри, — приветствует его Уэллс и разворачивается на своём инвалидном кресле, тем самым приглашая его следовать за ним. — Я думаю, что мне открылась часть загадки с твоим уравнением скорости, — неторопливо произносит Тоун, и Барри с неверием улыбается, точно ставя под вопрос услышанное.

— Вы смогли решить его?

— Не всё, однако наш разговор подал мне любопытную мысль, — отвечает Уэллс и смотрит на него, точно ожидая реакции; Барри недоумённо приподнимает бровь, и Уэллс поясняет свою мысль: — Тахионы. Суперлюминальные частицы, которыми был крайне заинтересован Обратный Флэш.

— Да, прототип, принадлежащий Меркьюри Лабс, который он украл на Рождество, — вспоминает Барри, а затем добавляет: — Вы сказали, что с ним Обратный Флэш мог бы стать неуязвимым…

То, что Тоун поднимает эту тему, заставляет его злиться.

— Да, я считаю, что теоретически с подобным девайсом он мог бы бежать быстрее скорости света.

— Но если он заполучил такую технологию, почему мы до сих пор ничего от него не слышим? Я сомневаюсь, что он украл ускоритель только для того, чтобы держать его при себе.

Тоун едва заметно ухмыляется и снимает с себя очки. Барри думает о том, что таким движением тот ненадолго выходит из своей роли, когда замечает отнюдь не привычный для Уэллса взгляд. Так же на него смотрел Обратный Флэш, когда рассказывал о том, почему он убил его маму; когда говорил о том, насколько им гордится.

Барри прикрывает глаза, чтобы сбежать от этого взгляда.

— Я сомневаюсь в том, что он появится в скором времени. В конце концов, Барри, у него хватило терпения — или навыков — не светиться пятнадцать лет.

И в это мгновение Барри понимает, что Тоун никогда ему не лгал. Уэллс оставлял намёки, недоговаривал и использовал размытые (но тем не менее точные — он просто не знал об этом раньше) формулировки, чтобы избежать вопросов к себе, но не лгал.

«_Как мог я быть настолько слепым?_»

Тоун цепляет очки обратно и смотрит уже по-другому, более мягко и без какого-то пугающего выражения на лице, но Барри замечает, что меняется немногое.

— То, что вы говорите, доктор, — отвечает Аллен холодно, — подразумевает, что он может жить как порядочный человек среди нас. Возможно, он даже разговаривал со мной, не пытаясь при этом убить, а я и не заметил.

Тоун, кажется, веселится, однако как-то нервно вертит в руке маркер.

— Интересная гипотеза. Так или иначе, я решил рассмотреть возможность доработать твоё уравнение на основе того, что мы знаем о тахионах, и у меня получилось соединить некоторые части в одну картину.

— Это… умно, — рассматривает Барри доску, с подозрением вглядываясь в то, что добавил Уэллс. Он хочет сказать «гениально», однако слово как-то само собой замещается на что-то более нейтральное. — Я… вы не представляете, сколько для меня значит ваша помощь.

Тоун с небрежным смешком откладывает маркер в сторону и мягко ему улыбается.

Снова.

Закалённое Зумом и Обратным Флэшем сердце Барри колко сокращается, разнося по груди сожаление.

_5:43_

Он спасает молодую пару, вытаскивая людей из-под обломков вот-вот загорающегося автомобиля, а затем спешит в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс, чтобы уже там перекусить и немного передохнуть после рабочего дня. Какими бы тоскливыми и скучными не казались ползущие со скоростью Черепахи дни, Циско и Кейтлин, сами того не зная, обеспечивают его лекарством от подавленного настроения. И совсем неважно то, что он уже слышал шутки Циско, думает Барри.

Лекарство, которое ему внутривенно вводит Тоун, — это концентрированный яд, который может и убить, и подарить побочные эффекты. Доктор Уэллс с гордостью улыбается всем его победам, даже самым малым и незначительным, и это заставляет его забыть ненадолго о ненависти. Тоун подолгу задерживает на нём взгляд, и это развивает его паранойю и нервозность.

Он старается избегать Тоуна, особенно их встреч наедине. Он даже думает о том, чтобы заменить тренировки на дорожке на дополнительную смену патрулирования Централ Сити, но это вызовет слишком много вопросов. Барри Аллен, которого все знают в этом времени, не променял бы время с доктором Уэллсом на что-то такое (даже из желания спасти как можно больше людей); Барри Аллен, которого все знают в этом времени, наоборот, стремился бы к тому, чтобы проводить больше времени с его «научной влюблённостью».

Три дня проходит с того момента, как он попал в это время, думает Барри, а Тоун ещё не свернул ему шею. Аллен считает секунды: испытывает, сколько он может продержаться, потому что вслед за Джо и Айрис его «ненормальность» замечает Эдди, а после и Кейтлин.

Его скорость — два Маха с небольшим, а бежать быстрее Барри не пытается. Он смотрит на Тоуна, что по-прежнему сидит в своём инвалидном кресле и не торопит события.

«_Если бы он по-настоящему хотел, он мог бы заставить меня действовать ещё сутки назад_, — рассуждает Барри. — _Что ему мешает? У этого человека нет морали и есть возможность, почему он всё ещё выжидает?_»

А пока Тоун продолжает притворяться.


	3. Ядерный человек, или интерлюдия номер один

__

11:36

Он делает одну вещь, что освоил в совершенстве, — наблюдает за тем, что показывает сосредоточенное (совсем не расслабленное и воодушевлённое, как бывало обычно) лицо бегущего на дорожке Барри. Он замечает, насколько часто тот оборачивается в его сторону, точно ожидая нападения от человека, что сидит в инвалидной коляске, а затем так же быстро отворачивается, словно боясь оказаться обнаруженным. Тоун лишь сухо и незаметно приподнимает уголки рта, задумчиво и беззастенчиво глядя в ответ и сильно напрягая этим Барри, который уже несколько недель продолжает за ним неотрывно следить.

Эта игра увлекает, захватывает: ему интересно наблюдать за тем, как Барри пытается обыграть его словами и неоднозначными взглядами; то, что Аллен и в самом деле думает, будто способен выйти победителем, и Тоун как может подрывает в нём эту уверенность, оставляя призрачные намёки на то, что он уже давно всё вычислил.

Барри замедляется и затем сходит с дорожки, и Эобард со смешком произносит чуть хриплым от долгого молчания голосом:

— Твои тренировки оправдывают себя, — он ухмыляется и добавляет: — За три недели твоя скорость увеличилась в три раза, и этот стремительный прогресс вызвал бы моё любопытство, если бы я не знал о том, что ты и в самом деле проводишь большую часть своих дней на ногах.

_Да, я всё ещё слежу за тобой,_ говорит Эобард.

Барри лишь с напряжением улыбается в ответ, и Тоун отмечает, что эта эмоция не задерживается на лице Аллена, а меркнет в следующее же мгновение.

— Разве ты не удовлетворён твоей текущей скоростью, Барри? — Эобард слегка расслабляется на кресле, давая тем самым понять, что сейчас от него можно не ждать нападения, и это создаёт сильный контраст с его словами.

Барри свысока оглядывает его позу, не задерживая взгляд слишком долго на инвалидном кресле и переводя его куда-то чуть выше, упираясь в стену, точно задумываясь.

— Мне всё-таки кажется, что этого недостаточно, чтобы победить… Обратного Флэша, — отвечает Аллен и заглядывает в его лицо.

Тоун слегка прикрывает глаза: да, скорость Барри всё ещё довольно низкая по его меркам, однако, это компенсируется тем, что его собственная связь со Спидфорсом крайне нестабильна, что достаточно замедляет Эобарда и делает силы ненадёжными; он обращает внимание на заминку Барри перед тем, как произнести его имя, точно тот собирался назвать что-то другое.

Тоун уже знает, что Аллен прибыл из времени, где он, скорее всего, мёртв, потому что агрессивные выпады Барри в его сторону говорят именно об этом, как и воспоминание о Флэше, называющем его настоящее имя, обиженно выкрикивающем о его смерти в двадцать первом веке.

— Тем не менее, этого достаточно, чтобы ловить других преступников, — говорит Тоун нейтрально. — Что касается нашего знакомого спидстера, то… не все победы складываются из чистой силы, и ты это знаешь.

_Ты не получишь эту скорость от меня_, подразумевает он.

Эобард чуть наклоняет голову вбок. Он подарил Барри ещё немного скорости, полученной за счёт решения уравнения, однако не стал открывать слишком много информации, чтобы не угрожать своей нынешней относительной безопасности.

Тихий звук хрустящих суставов привлекает внимание Тоуна, и он понимает, что Барри с силой сжимает кулаки, сдерживая рвущиеся наружу эмоции. То, что Флэш теперь разделяет с ним настоящую ненависть, вызывает искреннюю радость и невероятное удовлетворение, такое, что его собственная ненависть совсем испаряется, а на её месте появляется что-то, что Эобард характеризует как любовь, на которую он не считает себя способным. Это что-то такое светлое и презренное, что Тоун совершенно забывает про свой план, который всё ещё не реализован до конца.

Он пытается избавиться от этого чувства, когда ему хочется держать Барри в безопасности не по причине того, что Аллен должен оставаться живым, чтобы отправить Эобарда в своё время, а потому что он и в самом деле беспокоится, но ничего не получается. Тоун не думает о том, что его привязанность не проходит из-за того, что он вложил в Барри Аллена пятнадцать лет своей жизни и в нём говорит собственническое чувство.

А затем Эобард вспоминает, что во времени, откуда прибыл Барри, он мёртв, вероятнее всего, от рук Флэша, и его охватывает желание переломать тому все кости, что он сможет насчитать, а затем заставить Барри испытывать эту боль снова и снова, вправляя их и снова ломая до тех пор, пока ему не покажется достаточно.

__

2:17

Тоун, нацепив на себя тахионный ускоритель, рассматривает записи с камер наблюдения, чуть раздражённо, но всё-таки с удовлетворённой ухмылкой на лице: Барри нередко появляется на записях, точно смирившись с тем, что нужно появляться на них ради конспирации, однако всё, что содержат в себе эти записи: бумажная работа в участке и какие-то странные взгляды, бросаемые на Эдди Тоуна, которые, как полагает Эобард, вызваны ревностью к Айрис Уэст; неловкие разговоры с Джо и трогательная встреча Барри с отцом на другой неделе, которая наконец показывает ему настоящего Аллена, счастливого и разбитого одновременно.

— Мне кажется, будто я совершил огромную ошибку, папа. Хотел сделать всё как лучше, — признаёт Аллен, глядя на отца виновато и пытаясь как можно незаметнее проглотить слёзы, — но оказался не прав, как всегда.

Эобард с восхищением наблюдает за их взаимодействием; а на следующий день ему звонит управляющий банка, в котором он держит документы о передаче С.Т.А.Р. Лабс Барри Аллену на случай его смерти. «Ничего не пропало, просто на камере наблюдения зафиксирована золотая вспышка и есть явные следы проникновения. Мы не хотели бы связываться с полицией, раз ничего не пропало, но обязаны уведомить о произошедшем и можем предложить компенсацию за причинённый ущерб». Эобард отказывается от всего, что они предлагают, в том числе говорит о том, что и сам не будет обращаться в полицию.

Барри искал что-то в его ячейке и, видимо, так и не нашёл. Тоун вновь уверяется в том, что во времени Барри он мёртв. Видимо, ему придётся скорректировать план, думает Эобард. Ненависть продолжает циркулировать по его венам: он потратил несколько месяцев, делая Барри податливым к его манипуляциям, убеждаясь в том, что в Аллене, совершенно не похожем на Флэша, с которым он сражался веками, нет места убийствам.

Эобард вспоминает Дантона Блэка и отчаянное желание Барри того спасти, а после и вину за то, что это не вышло. Что-то заставляет Тоуна подумать о том, что его смерть, возможно, оказалась не результатом ненависти Аллена, и Эобард рассматривает эту гипотезу с нежеланием расставаться с привычной злостью на Флэша, потому что винить Барри — проще.

Тоун переключается на камеры, установленные в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс, чтобы тщательнее понаблюдать за поведением Аллена. Не может же быть так, думает он, что Барри настолько безрассуден, чтобы переместиться во времени на год (или около того — Эобард отсчитывает с того момента, как он застрял на сутки в две тысячи шестнадцатом) ради одного только уравнения скорости.

Он замечает видео, на котором Флэш подходит к Хартли Ратауэю за несколько дней до того, как его на свободу выпускает Циско, и ему не нужно даже смотреть на то, что происходит между двумя, чтобы разобраться, в чём дело. Впрочем, Тоуна всё же охватывает любопытство.

__

10:20

— Что мы знаем о Штайне? — повседневно обращается к нему Барри. — Я лишь помню, что видел его на поезде в день запуска ускорителя, но это не даёт нам значимую информацию: почти все в той или иной степени пострадали от ускорителя.

Эобард заинтересованно смотрит на Барри, чувствуя, как на лице невольно появляется довольная улыбка, которую он всё-таки берёт под контроль спустя несколько долгих мгновений. Аллен кажется очень задумчивым и погруженным в себя из-за нахмуренных бровей и знакомого Уэллсу нервного жеста пальцами, прислонёнными к губам.

Последний раз, когда Барри так нервничал, был накануне Рождества, после анализа места преступления в Меркьюри Лабс, вспоминает Тоун, и это заставляет его прищуриться в надежде на то, что он найдёт куда больше намёков, если обратит на поведение Флэша пристальное внимание.

Кейтлин, до этого слегка рассеянная, удивляется тому, что говорит Барри, слегка приподнимая брови и переглядываясь с ним в непонимании. Разумеется, ведь и она, и Циско, и даже Джо уже простили ему инцидент с Хартли: казалось бы, Барри Аллен должен был быть первым, кто пошёл бы ему навстречу.

Тоун раздумывает больше не о Штайне, чем о Ронни, которого он обещал вернуть домой — к Кейтлин. Эобард неосознанно подносит указательный палец к губам, наблюдая за Сноу: он и в самом деле стремится выполнить своё обещание, не просто ради того, чтобы факт спасения существовал и после был использован им, но потому что ему _и в самом деле этого хочется._

_6:32_

Эобард замечает, что Аллен выглядит слегка уставшим, а потому предлагает тому сбегать до Биг Белли, чтобы утолить голод. Тоун передаёт Барри свою кредитку, и через несколько минут тот возвращается с двумя бумажными пакетами в руках. Тоун слегка удовлетворённо улыбается, когда Барри хлопает задней дверцей грузовика, садится и передаёт вперёд через Кейтлин один из пакетов ему. Достаточно громкое «Спасибо, Барри» заставляет того чуть поморщиться, не удержав на лице маску вежливости.

Аллен хмурит брови, а Сноу постоянно глядит по сторонам, правда, всё же скептически относясь к вероятности того, что Ронни может появиться в любой момент.

— Не хочешь немного картошки? — спрашивает её Тоун, на что Кейтлин лишь мотает головой в отрицании.

— Зачем ему возвращаться сюда? — задумчиво спрашивает его она, пока он делит картошку фри с Барри, что сидит на заднем сиденье грузовика С.Т.А.Р. Лабс уже в костюме Флэша.

Они продолжают следить за домом Клариссы, в котором успели побывать днём, в надежде на то, что Огненный Шторм всё-таки решит объявиться. Тоун пожимает плечами, бросая перед этим мимолётный взгляд на Барри через зеркало заднего вида:

— Потому что это его дом, — просто отвечает он, и какая-то тоска пробирается внутрь, заставляя продолжать говорить дальше: — Я говорю не про само строение, а про Клариссу. Она — его дом. А мы все хотим вернуться домой: знаешь… туда, где мы чувствуем себя в безопасности, где нас любят.

Он произносит это почти безэмоционально, однако он уверен в том, что тем самым выдаёт свои настоящие чувства.

Эобард избегает направленного на него взгляда Аллена, обращая внимание на почти пустые картонные коробочки от бургеров и картошки, что лежат на коленках. Возможно, в этот момент, думает Тоун, Барри не может его ненавидеть, как продолжает делать это обычно, потому что, когда он поворачивается лицом к Кейтлин, замечает непривычное сожаление в глазах Аллена, которое тот сразу же старается спрятать, уткнувшись в свой набор.

— Ронни — твой дом, — говорит Эобард, озвучивая очевидное.

Несколько эмоций смешиваются на лице Кейтлин, когда та отвечает:

— Больше нет.

— Не стоит терять надежду, Кейт, — подаёт голос Барри, мягко поддерживая подругу. — Возможно, нам удастся их разделить.

— Помнишь, что я сказал тебе в первый день в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс?

— «Работа учёного никогда не закончена», — цитирует его Кейтлин, слегка отвлекаясь от негативных мыслей.

— Работа учёного никогда не закончена, — повторяет Тоун за ней, а затем серьёзно продолжает: — Моя работа сделала это с Ронни, с Мартином Штайном. Но она не закончена и не будет закончена до тех пор, пока мы не вернём домой их обоих.

Кейтлин слегка улыбается — всё ещё чуть грустно — в ответ на его обещание, а затем вечернее тёмно-синее небо разрезает длинный след пламени, постепенно снижающийся в их направлении. Барри тут же выбегает из салона, заставляя двери с громким щелчком захлопнуться сами собой.

_12:41_

— Доктор Сноу, можно Вас на минуту? — прерывает тесты, которые проводятся уже час, Тоун.

— Ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Барри вышедшую к ним Кейтлин.

— Немного дезориентирована, — отвечает она, — но в порядке.

Тоун рассказывает о результатах, а затем к ним присоединяется Циско, и Эобард ведёт всех в Пультовую, по пути рассуждая о потенциальной катастрофе.

— Но Вы же можете исправить это, не так ли? До того, пока не станет слишком поздно, — спрашивает Барри, хотя Эобард определяет его интонацию скорее как утвердительную.

Барри уже прожил всё это, он почти не волнуется в отличие от Кейтлин и Циско. Уверенность Аллена в положительном исходе немного передаётся и Тоуну, который чуть медлит, но всё же говорит:

— Любая попытка их разделить может обернуться катастрофой… ядерным взрывом. А ядерный взрыв такого уровня может уничтожить целый город. Если только… — он медлит, глядя на Барри, а затем и на других. — Если только главное тело больше не будет функционировать.

— Вы хотите убить Ронни? — неверяще спрашивает Кейтлин.

— Я не хочу убивать Ронни, но в этой ситуации Ронни — это главное тело, — говорит он.

Эобард поглядывает на Аллена, который всё же сохраняет спокойствие в такой ситуации. Во времени Барри Ронни выжил, не уничтожив при этом целый город, думает Эобард. Он разделил Огненного Шторма.

— Если Вы убьёте Ронни, Вы убьёте и Штайна. Это два человека! — возмущается Циско.

— Я не знаю, как по-другому остановить цепную реакцию, — отвечает Тоун. — И я думаю, что если бы Ронни и профессор Штайн знали о последствиях, то они бы приняли то же решение, — Эобард смотрит на Барри, который слегка нервно прикрывает лицо рукой. — Это две жизни против миллионов.

— Можете дать нам минутку? — разбито просит Кейтлин, обращаясь к Циско и Барри, и, когда оба уходят, жёстко перебивает его мягкое «Кейтлин»: — Я уже потеряла Ронни однажды, я не собираюсь переживать это снова. Вы сказали, что у нас есть несколько часов. Используйте их, — и оставляет его.

Он раздумывает несколько секунд, а затем понимает, что ему нужно своё пространство, чтобы дойти до решения. Рамон ловит его у входа в его убежище, и Тоун перебивает того: «Оставайся здесь, Циско», — уезжая дальше на кресле.

Он встаёт и тут же произносит своё привычное: «Гидеон, покажи мне будущее», которое всё-таки остаётся неизменным. Убивать Ронни не хочется, видя, что во времени Аллена Огненный Шторм успешно разделяется, и это его заслуга. Эти мысли поначалу не дают думать, а затем взгляд падает на тахионный ускоритель, что покоится на костюме Обратного Флэша.

Эобард нервно прислоняет ладонь к своей шее, слегка её массируя.

— Гидеон, можно ли преобразовать тахионный ускоритель в квантовый разделитель?

— Теоретически — да, — отвечает ИИ, — но это задержит Ваше расписание, доктор Уэллс.

Он судорожно начинает думать.

_1:16_

— Вы что-то придумали? — уже обеспокоенно спрашивает Барри, словно больше не уверенный в том будущем, откуда он прибыл.

— У меня есть теория, но она из разряда невозможных. Возможно, у нас с Циско может что-то получиться.

Кейтлин благодарит его раньше времени, думает Тоун. Он принёс с собой лишь пустые обещания.

— Ронни и профессора нет, — врывается Циско в Пультовую, и на этих словах Тоун наконец может расслабиться.

Он перестаёт вертеть нужную часть, зажатую между пальцами, и незаметно прячет её в карман. Если он прав, Штайн и Ронни уже далеко от Централ Сити, готовые принести себя в жертву ради спасения жизней всего города.

Эобард не хочет, чтобы Кейтлин снова переживала потерю своего жениха, а Циско — близкого друга, да и не хочет, чтобы Ронни и вовсе умирал, однако такова цена его билета домой. Без тахионного ускорителя он потеряет преимущество перед этим Барри, который будет готов ударить в любой удобный момент.

Тоун смотрит на Флэша, который вскоре должен будет столкнуться с кризисом в команде, а затем зовёт Циско в его рабочую комнату.

_1:20_

— Нашла их, — сообщает Кейтлин, обеспокоенно глядя на планшет и показывает данные Барри. — Они за пределами города.

Десять минуть проходят за работой с Циско в тишине, нарушаемой лишь нервными постукиваниями подушечками пальцев по прижимаемому к груди планшету, которые неосознанно совершает Кейтлин, пытаясь успокоиться.

— Сколько ещё? — торопливо спрашивает Аллен, уже надевший свой костюм и готовый сорваться с места в любую секунду. «_Тебе не нравится, когда что-то идёт не по плану, да? Как и мне_», замечает Эобард с мрачным удовлетворением, которое прогрессирует в едва ли заметную сухую усмешку на его лице.

— Барри, мы пытаемся создать совершенно новую технологию, — отвечает он, ловя поддерживающий кивок со стороны Циско, который ему помогает. — Мы стараемся закончить как можно быстрее.

Впрочем, даже если они завершат создавать прототип технологии, позволяющей управлять цепной ядерной реакцией, без необходимой части из устройства Тины МакГи, они совершенно точно не успеют спасти Ронни. Проходит ещё четырнадцать минут, когда тишину прерывает писк уведомления.

— Боже, — потерянным голосом произносит Кейтлин и быстро уходит из помещения, отбрасывая планшет на стол.

Барри его подбирает, смотрит на полученные данные и говорит севшим голосом:

— Спутники зарегистрировали ядерный взрыв недалеко от Централ Сити.

Циско отпускает приборы в руках и откидывается на спинку своего стула:

— Мы не успели.

— Я должен проверить, — хрипло говорит Барри и собирается бежать в эпицентр взрыва.

— Нет, — твёрдо отвечает ему Тоун, также опустивший оборудование. — Ты не побежишь туда, только чтобы подвергнуться такому количеству радиации, которое твоё тело не выдержит. Если я прав, то взрыв должен был уничтожить даже всякие намёки на существование Огненного Шторма. Ты не найдёшь ничего.

— Только «если» вы правы, доктор Уэллс, — отвечает Аллен и срывается с места, не слушая слова Тоуна.

Ярость поднимается в его груди, и только наличие Циско заставляет его остаться на месте, а не бежать за Барри, чтобы помешать ему.

Циско забирает планшет и бегом добирается до центра, Тоун, поджимая губы, следует за ним. «_Если он погибнет, я сам уничтожу весь этот город_». Циско смотрит на показатели костюма Флэша, напряжённо наблюдая за довольно быстро растущим значением рад.

Тоун следит за положением Флэша на карте, он наблюдает, как за сорок девять секунд Барри добирается до места назначения, затем ждёт чего-то семнадцать секунд — Циско говорит, что связь с Барри пропадает, — а обратно добирается за полторы минуты.

Он ощущает присутствие Барри рядом, но тот чего-то ждёт, а затем только появляется, в обугленном костюме, который тот тут же снимает с себя.

— Вы оказались не правы, тела Ронни и профессора были на месте, они сейчас заперты в ускорителе из-за радиации, — сообщает Барри, переодеваясь в обычную одежду.

Тоун замечает крайне сильные ожоги на верхней части тела Барри. Вспотевшее лицо покрыто сажей и пылью там, где не было защищено маской; Аллен едва пошатывается, но остаётся на ногах.

— Найди Кейтлин, — обращается он к Циско, — и приведи её сюда. Срочно, нужна её помощь.

Тот уходит, и воцаряется тишина: Аллен рассматривает собственные ладони, которые покрылись багряными воспалениями и волдырями.

— О чём ты думал? — со злостью в голосе произносит Тоун, заставляя Барри посмотреть на него. — Как бы то ни было, у тебя есть свои пределы, ты мог погибнуть. Потерять сознание от болевого шока и так и не добежать до С.Т.А.Р. Лабс.

— Мне нужно было убедиться в том, что они не умерли.

— Ты ожидал, что люди, находящиеся в самом эпицентре взрыва, явно планировавшие самоубийство, окажутся живы?

Барри молчит в ответ, и Тоун не видит смысла давить дальше, только показывает своё разочарование и замечает, что нужно избавиться от костюма. Барри снова срывается с места, возвращаясь через пятнадцать секунд, и спустя ещё некоторое время появляется Циско, за которым с пустым взглядом идёт Кейтлин.

В С.Т.А.Р. Лабс непривычно тихо; Барри, видимо, всё-таки оказался в бессознательном состоянии, пусть и позже предполагаемого в его прогнозах, Циско наблюдает за действиями Кейтлин, иногда помогаяя что-то сделать или принести. Тоун незаметно пропадает в Хранилище Времени, чтобы удостовериться в том, что его будущее остаётся нетронутым изменениями.

_2:56_

Тоун вновь прибывает в центр, чтобы увидеть Циско в компании бессознательного Барри. Рамон оборачивается на шум, а затем некоторое разочарование отпечатывается на его лице. Тоун прищуривается, силясь понять, винит ли Циско его в смерти Ронни, пока тот понимает его по-другому:

— Кейтлин сказала, что ей нужно побыть одной.

Циско надеялся на её появление, а не обвиняет его в произошедшем.

— Я понимаю. Ты, возможно, думаешь о том, что это я виноват в смерти Ронни, — говорит Тоун, подъезжая ближе к нему и мимолётно оценивая состояние Барри; тот должен был очнуться в ближайшее время. — И ты прав: я дал вам пустые надежды на его спасение, а сам не смог их исполнить.

— Я не виню вас, доктор Уэллс, — отвечает Циско и повторяет: — В этом нет вашей вины.

Тоун натянуто улыбается в ответ и говорит:

— Ничего из этого и вовсе не произошло бы, если бы я прислушался к Хартли тогда. Но я был слишком эгоистичен и высокомерен, чтобы сделать это.

— Это так, доктор Уэллс, — подтверждает Циско. — Но я уже простил вас за это, — Эобард вздыхает. — Вы теперь совершенно другой человек, который научился чему-то на своих ошибках.

— Не знаю, правда, смогу ли я когда-нибудь простить себя за совершённые ошибки так, как это сделал ты. Спасибо, Циско, что продолжаешь верить в меня.

Рамон хлопает его по плечу, а затем покидает медотсек, понимая, что дальше следить за Барри будет Тоун, который провожает его взглядом и меняется в лице, когда тот пропадает из виду.

Злость на Барри всё ещё на месте, однако тот факт, что Аллен будет находиться под его присмотром — беспомощный — по крайней мере до конца дня, вызывает довольную усмешку.

Эобард сообщает Джо о случившемся и отговаривает от мысли навестить Аллена, беспокоясь о том, что детектив может подвергнуться влиянию остаточной радиации. Тоун ещё раз осматривает Барри беглым взглядом, регулирует подачу лекарств в капельнице, и тот просыпается через несколько минут, находя Тоуна рядом с собой.

У Эобарда опущена голова, которую он подпирает ладонью, и он ведёт себя так, будто и сам очнулся ото сна из-за шума, издаваемого Барри.

— Рекомендую не двигаться, — первым делом говорит он после протяжного стона, который тянется из горла Флэша, когда тот пытается принять сидячее положение, но не преуспевает в этом.

Выражение лица Барри тут же меняется, когда тот понимает, что находится с ним наедине, однако проявляется лёгкая озадаченность: с точки зрения Аллена он «охранял» его больничную койку и следил за состоянием, а затем провалился в лёгкую дрёму, ожидая его пробуждения. Тоун видит, как Барри поджимает губы, а затем жмурится, точно надеясь, что Эобард находится здесь исключительно из-за своих эгоистичных причин. Голова Барри обречённо падает на подушку.

— Мне нужно было для себя удостовериться в том, что они и в самом деле не выжили, — внезапно говорит Аллен спустя минуту молчания.

— Я понимаю это желание, Барри, — произносит Тоун, — но тебе не стоило так безрассудно бежать туда, не оценивая опасность здраво.

— Видимо, стоило прислушаться к вам, — ломано замечает Барри и смаргивает слёзы.

Тоун мог лишь надеяться на то, что Аллен позволит себе снова открыться перед ним, а теперь завороженно наблюдает за скатывающимися по щеке слезинками, что падают на подушку; за обращённым к потолку пустым взглядом, который не замечает того, как Тоун подаётся вперёд, ловя эти моменты. Эобард и вовсе хотел бы, чтобы не было смерти Ронни и таких значительных телесных повреждений Флэша, но всё это даёт ему идеальную ситуацию, чтобы залезть в голову Барри и наконец получить над ним хотя бы частичку утерянного контроля. Тоун снимает очки и меняет выражение лица на нейтральное.

— Я пытался тебя остановить не потому что потерял всякую надежду на то, что Ронни и профессор Штайн остались в живых. Как показывает практика, я могу ошибаться в своих расчётах, — говорит Эобард, чуть опуская голову и прерывая себя горьким вздохом. — Я боялся, что ты погибнешь. Я должен признать, что это эгоистично с моей стороны, но мне просто не хотелось терять ещё и тебя. Я знаю, что не в силах отговаривать тебя бежать сломя голову навстречу опасности — это то, кем ты являешься, — но не могу не беспокоиться о тебе.

Барри немного поворачивается в его сторону, и Эобард встречает его растерянный взгляд. Аллен явно желает, чтобы произнесённых слов никогда не существовало, потому что молчит в ответ и пытается сдержать себя, кусая губы. Тоун же о своих словах не жалеет: это чистая правда, которая играет ему сейчас на руку.

— Ты мне небезразличен, Барри, — продолжает Тоун, а затем точно «вспоминает»: — Всем нам: и мне, и Циско с Кейтлин, и Джо. Мы готовы тебя поддерживать как Флэша, но ты не сможешь никого спасти, будучи мёртвым. Я понимаю, что тебе трудно довериться мне, потому что совершенно очевидно то, что ты утратил ко мне былое доверие из-за моего поступка. Из-за того, что я так долго о нём молчал, — Тоун делает паузу, его лицо расслаблено, а на нём отражается сожаление. — Но несмотря ни на что, я всё ещё желаю тебе лучшей судьбы.

Барри, несмотря на его предупреждение, меняет позу на более «защищённую», морщась от совершаемых движений: ладони рук накрывают его лицо, но не в попытке стереть слёзы, а чтобы скрыть глаза и подрагивающие губы.

— Почему вы это сделали?

Барри не следит за своей интонацией, позволяет ей выдать все его чувства в данный момент, и Тоун неожиданно для себя чувствует не удовлетворение, а впервые в жизни по-настоящему разделяет чьи-то эмоции. Ему не нравится это ощущение слабости, будто в грудной клетке что-то сдавливает его, не даёт вздохнуть. Он громко проглатывает слюну, молчит, ошеломлённый этой неожиданностью, и только потом, с трудом вырвавшись из этого оцепенения, говорит:

— Я был ослеплён своими возможностями и думал лишь о том, что наконец достигну своей цели. Я полностью понимаю твои мысли обо мне. Из-за моих действий пострадало множество людей, а смерть Ронни и профессора Штайна на моей совести.

— Это я виноват в их смерти, — отвечает Барри, и Тоун понимает эти слова как: «Если бы я не стал путешествовать во времени, они бы остались в живых».

— Ты не можешь винить себя во всём, что происходит, Барри, — отвечает Эобард. — Есть те события, которые мы не можем контролировать, как бы мы ни хотели.

Тоун оставляет Барри одного, уставшего и чуть менее эмоционально разбитого, когда тот засыпает после их разговора, а сам направляется в Хранилище Времени, чтобы упорядочить свои наблюдения. Циско и Кейтлин так и не появляются на своих рабочих местах, и Тоун включает записи с камер, чтобы определить, появится ли Кейтлин завтра — в Циско сомнений не возникало. Той, впрочем, нет ни в своей квартире, ни где-либо ещё.

Он решает уделить ей внимание позже, а пока открывает свои журнальные записи и создаёт новую. Напоследок проверяет неизменность газетной статьи, а затем вновь идёт в медотсек, чтобы продолжить наблюдение за состоянием Аллена.


End file.
